The Big Piñata
The Big Piñata is the 11th episode of Dora the Explorer from season 2. Characters present *Dora *Boots *Backpack *Map *Fiesta Trio *Swiper *Benny *Isa *Tico *Big Red Chicken *Señor Tucán *Pirate Parrot Summary Dora & Boots go to the carnival and want to try opening the big piñata. Recap Dora & Boots are about to go to a carnival. They see Big Red Chicken and he was about to announce that someone could open the big piñata. Dora mentions that inside the piñata is goodies, toys, presents and caramelos for everyone. Dora & Boots wanted to go to the carnival and open the big pinata but they didn't know how to get there. They ask Map for help and he says that Dora & Boots had to go past the ferris wheel, around the merry-go-round to get to the big piñata. Dora & Boots were ready to go to the big piñata but then they saw the fiesta trio all dressed up in carnival costumes. The fiesta trio told Dora & Boots that if they want to open the big piñata, they'll have to collect 10 yellow tickets. To do so, they have to go on certain rides and play carnival games. Dora & Boots saw Pirate Parrot with the Thirsty Dolphins carnival game. All Dora and Boots had to do is squirt water into the dolphin's mouths. After squirting the thirsty dolphins, they win 2 yellow tickets. Dora & Boots had to earn 8 more yellow tickets before going to the big piñata. Their next stop takes them to the Ferris Wheel. They see Señor Tucán. Dora & Boots wanted to ride the Ferris Wheel to win yellow tickets. Señor Tucán explained that the Ferris Wheel is broken and has to be fixed first. Dora & Boots decided to help out Señor Tucán which pieces to use. They find one long piece near the right, a short piece to complete the circular shape and one more long piece near the left. In no time, the Ferris Wheel was fixed. Señor Tucán told Dora & Boots "buen trabajo" which is Spanish for "good job". Dora and Boots hopped into a Ferris Wheel car and a safety bar was put down into place for safety. They went up high and then when they got to the top, the Ferris Wheel stops. Dora and Boots wanted to know if they can spot the merry-go-round. They find it and then the Ferris Wheel restarts and they come all they down. They went for a 2nd time and they went in a complete circle. Dora & Boots thought that was fun. Dora & Boots get off the Ferris Wheel and Señor Tucán awards them with 2 yellow tickets. Dora & Boots have a total of 4 yellow tickets. They needed 6 more yellow tickets before going to the big piñata. After riding the Ferris Wheel, Dora & Boots were hungry. They stop by a concession stand and checked inside Backpack. Backpack stands behind a wheel of different colored shapes. The wheel gets spun around. The viewer had to pick out 2 shapes that match. The viewer found out that the 2 squares matched and behind them was a bag of popcorn. Dora & Boots get their popcorn and were about to snack on them when they heard Swiper the Fox. Swiper hid behind some toys and then suddenly he comes out of hiding. Dora & Boots stop Swiper and he runs away. Dora and Boots finish their popcorn and threw away the empty bags in the waste bin. After their snack, they continue down the path and saw Isa the iguana at the merry-go-round. Isa told Dora & Boots that there is a brass ring. Isa told them that if Dora & Boots can grab the brass ring, they'll win yellow tickets. Dora & Boots got on a horse and started riding the merry-go-round. Dora & Boots stretched out their arms but couldn't reach high enough to grab the brass ring. They needed help from the viewer. The viewer helps out Dora & Boots by stretching their arms up high, they stretched even higher and at last they grab the brass ring that was hanging on the hook. Isa congratulates Dora & Boots for grabbing the brass ring and awards them with 4 yellow tickets. Dora & Boots counted their yellow tickets. They had 8 yellow tickets. They needed 2 more yellow tickets for the big piñata. They see Benny the bull. He had a game for Dora & Boots called the ducky game. Benny said to Dora & Boots that they can win yellow tickets. All they had to do is figure out which door the duck was hiding behind. They listened closely. They heard a chirp-chirp, tweet-tweet, a long hum and a quack-quack. They listened again. The viewer found out that the duck was behind the red door. The other doors were opened to figure out what bird made what sound. Benny awards Dora & Boots 2 yellow tickets. Dora & Boots counted their yellow tickets once more and they got a total of 10. They had enough for the big piñata. The Fiesta Trio appear once again to announce that Dora & Boots can win the big piñata and that they needed 10 yellow tickets. And they had 10 yellow tickets in their hands. The 10 yellow tickets were given to The Fiesta Trio. Grasshopper from The Fiesta Trio makes an announcement by saying: "step right up everyone to help open the big piñata." Dora, Boots and their friends had to grab a string to open the big piñata. Now, they had to pull. After that, the big piñata broke open. There was toys, treats, goodies and presents for everyone. And that was the time Dora & Boots went to the carnival, how they won 10 yellow tickets and how they opened the big piñata. Places in episode #Ferris Wheel #Merry-Go-Round #Big Piñata Trivia *The setting takes place at a carnival. *Dora & Boots didn't know that Swiper was watching them from standing in front of the toy stand but they still however had their chance to stop him from swiping their popcorn. *This is the only time where certain objects do not come out of Backpack. *This is the 37th episode of the show. *At the Carnival was the name of the book. *When Dora and Boots are singing the Travel Song, this is the first episode they say the places they're going by their full names. Gallery map of how to get to the pinata.jpg|map telling how to get to the big piñata squirting dolphin game.jpg|Dora and Boots getting ready to play the squirting dolphins game Dora-Senor-Tucan-with-hammer.png Dora-Senor-Tucan-ferris-wheel.png looking for the pinta.jpg|Boots getting excited for the carousel. Handing In The Yellow Tickets.jpg Opening The Big Pinata.jpg Dora-Senor-Tucan-dancing.png at the carnival book4.jpg Character Find Señor Tucán Category:Episodes Category:Dora the Explorer Season 2 Category:Character Find Episodes Category:Episodes Released on Video Category:2002 Category:Dora the Explorer Episodes Category:Episodes in which Dora and Boots stop Swiper Category:Episodes with Isa Category:Episodes with Benny Category:Episodes with Tico Category:Episodes with Big Red Chicken